Love in Lockets
by reader1011
Summary: Hermione and her friends don't want to go to the ball because they think it'll be boring. Will it? HG/DM, GW/TN, LL/BZ, PP/HP, and OC/AP. Inspired by icyalicev's Masked Love and Hermione's Secret Red Riding Hood's Cinderella Halloween. Bad at Summaries, sorry.
1. The Announcement

**Inspired by icyalicev's Masked Love and Hermione's Secret Red Riding Hood's Cinderella Halloween **

**7****th**** year.**

**Dumbledore defeated Voldemort in fifth year.**

**Harry isn't the chosen one.**

**Hermione never became friends with Harry and Ron.**

**Ginny and Luna are in the same year as everyone.**

**Harry is best friends with Drace, Blaise, Theodore, and Adrian (and, of course, Ron).**

**I own Grace Livingstick, everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**In the Great hall (Normal POV)**

"May I have your attention, please." Everyone quiet."Thank you. Now, I would like to start off by saying, Does anyone think I should get a tattoo? Or an ear-piercing perhaps? Or maybe I should just wear jeans? Huh? What do you all think? I want to see what's all the fuss with that stuff and you children. Well, what do you think? Should I?"

Everyone stared at him in horror, imagining their Headmaster with a tattoo, an ear-pierce, and wearing jeans. It was not a pretty image.

The whole Great Hall erupted with "NO!s" , "Dear Merlin!", pleas were heard everywhere, and everyone was looking at him like he's a nut case (which he kind of is, he's brilliant, but still a nut case).

Dumbledore said with a twinkle in eyes, "Oh well, then. On to other pressing news, we will be having a ball to celebrate the anniversary defeat of the Dark Lord." Everyone were cheering and clapping. "But, it will be a formal masquerade ball and you will not bring a date." At that, the clapping and cheering ceased. "Instead, in Potions class, you will brew a potion that will show you your future mate for the ball, but of course they will be wearing what they will wear at the ball, with their masks. So, keep a sharp eye for them at the ball. Also, everyone is required to come, NO EXCUSES!" At that, everyone started protesting. "If I hear one more protest to the ball and to their requirements I shall revoke all Hogsmeade trips for the rest of the year." That shut everyone up.

Dumbledore smiled at them and said," Good, now, enjoy your evening meals." But, no one had the appetite anymore.

* * *

**In the Room of Requirement**

"I can't believe Dumbledore would do that to us! He's practically forcing us!" exclaimed Hermione Granger.

"I bet you it's just another house unity scam, just like the other times," sighed Pansy Parkinson.

Grace Livingstick groaned and said," When is he gonna give up on that?"

"Hey, I became friends with all of you!" exclained Pansy.

"Yes, but that's because you actually have a soul and is nice to us. And we also don't pound our ears with arguments." says Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, and Pansy, you're not JUST a friend, you're our BEST FRIEND and SISTER," says Luna Lovegood.

"And you forgot to add in we love you, Pans," says a smiling Grace.

"Aww, love you girls, too." Says Pansy.

The 5 girls giggled and grouped into a hug.

"I bet the first 10 minutes everyone will die of boredom and leave," says Grace.

"Nahh..."says Luna, everyone looks at her. "I bet it won't even last 5 minutes," continued Luna.

Everyone laughed, then Ginny brought up the dreading topic.

"So, are we going or what? If we don't, we won't get to go to Hogsmeade anymore," groaned Ginny.

"Looks like we have to, or we'll be stuck in Hogwarts all year and go insane," says Grace.

Everyone groaned.

"But it's not even our thing, I'd rather go to a party in the Forbidden Forest, at least something worthwhile will happen there," says Hermione. Everyone agreed with her.

"Balls are so boring. You just dress up and make yourself pretty for one night and that's it. Just dancing, drinking punch, and probably snogging couples in corners," says Pansy. Everyone groaned.

"Well, I think we should go. To protect our Hogsmeade privileges and to try to have fun," says Ginny encouragingly.

"Even if there's a possible chance it'll entirely boring?" asks Pansy.

"Even if there's a possible chance we'll get stuck to a creep?" asks Grace.

"Even if there's a possible chance we'll have a terrible night?" asks Hermione.

"We can try, can't we?" says Luna.

"Alright," the girls said simultaneously and banged their heads on the tables that just appeared at that moment. (Room of Requirement, remember?)

* * *

**Review your opinion, please.**


	2. The Boys

**Next day (Morning)**

**At the Great Hall, at the Ravenclaw table (Hermione's POV)**

So, we decided that we're going to the ball. Ughh.

All of us are thinking if we should just send duplicates, Grace knows a great spell, but this is Dumbledore we're talking about so it'll probably won't work.

I just really hope I don't get paired with a snob, obnoxious, or arrogant twit. Like a certain ferret I know.

"So, the bookworm is going to the ball? Huh?" Speaking of said ferret.

"Well, Granger, I just couldn't help, but overhear you and your friends are going to the ball." Said the ferret.

"Just go away, Malfoy. We have no time for you and your annoying bunch," says Grace.

They're bunch consisted of the ferret(Malfoy), Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Adrian Pucey, and Ron, Ginny's brother, but he was with his Lavender Brown.

"You lot should be honored to even have our attention, so why don't you enjoy it while it lasts," says a smirking Pucey.

Does he really believe that we should be honored, more like irritated!

"More like aggravated to me, Pucey," says Ginny.

"Why don't you shut it Red?" says Nott.

"Make me!" countered Ginny.

Nott blushed and we girls knew exactly what that meant, except Ginny, of course. No doubt we'll tease her later.

All, us girls, of us giggled, except Ginny.

Ginny gave us a face that said,' What are you all giggling about?'

I mouthed, 'Later'.

We continued giggling and the boys stood there dumbstruck.

"Girls," the boys muttered.

All, us girls, rolled our eyes.

"So is there anything we can help you with? Please ask now, if there isn't, then BUGGER OFF!" said Pansy starting off with a sweet, innocent voice, and then ending with a menacing whisper/scream.

"No need to be like that, you hyena," says Harry.

Oh no, he didn't!

"Keep talking like that, Harry, and see what happens," Luna said slightly darkly. Luna knows exactly how it feels to be teased, so she's not gonna have anyone teasing her best friends.

"Like you could do anything, Lovegood," says a smirking Zabini.

I was about to retort but got interrupted.

"Hey, Loony have you've seen any nargles or horn-cracked snackles?" asked a laughing bystander.

It's on!

In a second, we girls had our wands at the bystander's neck with Luna's wand poking his skin. He looked like he was trembling, good! No one call Luna that, I thought everyone knew better!

Even Zabini had his wand in his fist; it almost looks like his knuckles are turning white.

"Never call me that and it's Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," said Luna with a dark tone and dark expression to match.

The bystander gulped and gave a small nod.

"Good," says Luna, and then she went back to her dreamy/cheerful self.

She lowered her wand away from the bystander's neck. We girls lowered our wands as well, so did Zabini.

The bystander ran away, but got hit by a Bat Bogey Hex.

We looked at Ginny. "I didn't do it!" she exclaimed.

'I bet I know who did, though.' I thought.

"Now, will you go!" I almost screamed to the boys, but mostly to the ferret.

"Okay, geez Granger, we're leaving." Said the ferret. With that the boys left.

"I wish they could just bugger off for good," said Grace after we sat back down.

"Aww, but honey if they don't bug us, then you won't get to talk to Pucey," said a teasing Pansy.

Grace blushed and all of us giggled.

"I would rather listen to Moaning Myrtle moan, than have a conversation with Pucey, no wait argument," says Grace.

We rolled our eyes and muttered,"Sure..."

Grace was still blushing, but pointed the attention towards Ginny," How about Ginny? She's the one that made Nott look redder than her hair!"

"Yeah, probably from anger or embarrassment because he couldn't think of another comeback," protested Ginny.

"Yeah, he was blushing from embarrassment, but not from the lack of a witty comeback, honey," says a giggling Luna.

Ginny was now blushing.

"Oh, yeah? What about Zabini? Huh? I saw him threw that Bat Bogey Hex to that idiot of a 6th year that insulted you," said a smirking Ginny.

"That could be anyone, how are you so sure it was Zabini?" protested a blushing Luna.

"Raise your hand if you saw Zabini throw the hex to the idiot," declared Grace.

All of us, except Luna, raised our hands.

"Well, that answers your question, sweetie," says a giggling Pansy.

"He probably just thinks I'm some crazy Loon," Luna said sadly.

"No, he doesn't think that. If he didn't, then he wouldn't have been so angry with that idiot. His knuckles were turning white, for Godric's sake!" I told Luna.

"I bet so he could control himself, cause if he didn't than he might've been expelled," said Ginny.

"For what?" asked Luna.

"For causing more damage than just a Bat Bogey Hex on the idiot," I informed her.

"Luna, it's so obvious he fancies you," said a smiling Grace.

"Yeah, I even overhear his mates teasing him he fancies you in the common room," said Pansy.

"Really?" asked Luna with an amazed expression.

Pansy simply nodded and smiled.

"I don't know..." said an in denial Luna.

"Luna, you're in denial," I told her.

"So are you!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her dumbstruck for once in my life.

"Mione', it's so obvious you fancy Malfoy and he fancies you," Gace told me.

I blushed.

"Yeah, whenever we argue with the boys, it's like you and Malfoy are more like fighting with each other!" said a smirking Ginny.

"I even bet you if it weren't for the stupid 'No Dates' policy, Malfoy would've asked you by now!" said a grinning Pansy.

"And you would've said yes" Luna said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't fancy Malfoy and he doesn't fancy me!" I protested, or tried to. My blushing face wouldn't cooperate.

"Then, why are you blushing?" asked a smirking Pansy.

I don't think it was possible, but I'm pretty sure I just blushed even more.

The girls except just laughed.

"I hate you guys," I grumbled.

"We love you, too," they said in chorus.

We left the Great hall heading to Potions.

"What about Pansy and Harry? Huh?" I said trying to get the attention off of me.

"What about me and Harry?" asked Pansy.

"You always check him out when you think no one is looking," I said.

The rest of the girls smirked.

"You and him also fight more with each other than anyone else when we bicker with the boys," said Ginny.

"You also get jealous when Cho tries to flirt with Harry," said Luna.

"When have I ever gotten jealous?" Pansy asked trying to hide the blush.

"At the library yesterday, at the great hall 2 days ago, Transfiguration yesterday, at the Quidditch Pitch last weekend, Potions 3 days ago, Hogsmeade last Hogsmeade trip, and... shall I go on?" said a grinning Grace.

Pansy was redder than Ginny's hair by the time Grace mentioned the Quidditch Pitch.

All of us, except Pansy, laughed.

Pansy grumbled, "You're all just mean."

"You know you love us," we replied together.

* * *

**Review your opinion, please.**


	3. The Dates

**In Potions (No one's POV)**

They girls sat in the middle row. Pansy, Hermione, and Ginny sits in one table, while Luna and Grace took the table on the left of them. The boys took the seat in the back of them.

Everyone in class was chatting with each other, while the girls were ignoring the boys as much as they could. After some time Grace and Luna went back to their table because they knew Snape was coming in soon.

"5..." mouthed Ginny

"4..." Pansy whispered with a 'four' hand gesture

"3..." Grace muttered

"2..." Luna said quietly

"1..." Hermione said

Right on time, Snape came through the door.

"Patil, 5 points from Gryffindor for interacting with Miss Brown," sneered Snape.

He just loves deducting points from Gryffindor.

"I presume you heard Dumbledore last night. If you haven't, then pay close attention. We will be brewing the Me Trouver Potion, the directions and ingredients to brew this potion are on the board. You shall work in groups of 3 or less, no more than that. Make sure to follow the instructions precisely, after you've finished the potion, imagine the ball, and then you should see your date. If you mess up than you won't be able to find your date to the ball." Said Snape, hoping some of the students will get the potion wrong.

After 30 minutes of cutting, squishing, mixing, stirring, and boiling, the girls were nearly finished with their potions; they just needed to cool it for 5 minutes.

While they only needed two more minutes until their potions were completed, Neville, Seamus, and Dean's potion blew up.

While Snape was lecturing them and deducting points from them, the girls' potions were finished.

* * *

**Pansy's POV**

'Neville, Seamus, and Dean are a bad group to brew potions,' I thought, 'When will they learn?' I mentally ask while shaking my head with the girls.

"I'm surprised Hogwarts hasn't blown up yet," muttered Hermione.

The girls and I snickered.

Luckily, Snape is caught up with the blow-up trio to notice us.

It's boring again. Stupid potion. Hurry up.

"Hey, Mione', Pans, the potion is done," says Ginny.

Me and Mione' check the potion and it's a light pink with a silver mist, just like the board said we should have.

I check how Luna and Grace's potion is doing. They're already deciding which one should go first.

I turn my attention to my group and ask, "Who's going first?"

We look at each other and play a muggle game called 'rock, paper, scissors'.

After many rocks, papers, and scissors, I go first, then Ginny, then Mione'.

I grin in triumphant, while Mione' and Ginny rolls their eyes at me.

I stuck my tongue at them, before I look into the potion.

I imagined the ball and a figure was appearing.

As far as I can tell, he had good style and he looked cute.

He had on a simple tux with black dressing robes. It looked like he was well-built. His outfit had a sapphire bow and his vest was a satin sapphire to match. A blue lily was tucked into his front jacket pocket. His mask covered his eyes and part of his nose; it was the same sapphire color with hints of silver. Behind the mask, I see the most gorgeous emerald eyes I've ever seen.

He also had messy black hair.

'Maybe, Ravenclaw, or maybe... nahh, it can't be him' I thought.

'Better remember,' I thought.

I turn my attention to Ginny and Mione'.

They look like they're about to attack me with questions, but I cut them off.

" Later," I said. I point to the boys who I caught watching us.

Mione', Ginny, and I glanced at them and they quickly turn to their own potions.

Mione' and Ginny nodded.

"Alright, Gin, it's your turn," said Mione'.

* * *

**Ginny's POV**

I was still thinking about the boys and how nosy they were.

They should sodding mind their own business.

"Alright, Gin, it's your turn," said Mione', knocking me out of my thoughts.

I smile, and then look into the potion.

I imagine about the ball and I see a figure appearing. He has pale skin and fine, black hair. He looks a bit tall. From what I see, he looks cute. He is wearing a simple tux with black dressing robes. He had a cream color bow and a vest to match. A bunch of pink cherry blossoms were tucked into his front shirt pocket. As far as I can see, he has a good figure. His mask was a plain cream color mask that covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. I can see warm brown eyes behind the mask.

'So far, good looking and simple style... Nice' I thought.

I pull myself into reality and I look at Mione' and Pansy. I must have had a big smile on my face because they had knowing smiles and I bet they'll explode with questions for me when we're at somewhere more private.

"Your turn, Mione'," I said.

Mione' sighed.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I sighed.

"Fingers crossed," I told Pansy and Ginny.

They rolled their and crossed their fingers with me.

"Please, don't be a creep, please don't be a creep, please don't be a creep," Is what I was thinking before I looked into the potion and imagined the ball.

At first, I see nothing, and then a figure appeared. The first thing I notice is he has platinum blond hair. 'He seems familiar,' I thought. From what I can tell, he had aristocratic features that were simply flawless. He was dressed in a simple black tux with a black dressing robe that had hints of emerald green. His bow was the same emerald green with a matching vest. His mask covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose. He had a white rose tucked in his front jacket pocket. His mask was green and the eyes part had a hint of silver. I stopped at his eyes because his eyes were stunning silver. 'I've seen those before...,' I thought as I turn my attention to Pansy and Ginny.

I'm guessing I had a thinking expression because Ginny and Pansy were looking at me with questioning expressions.

I took a look at in the back of us and found Malfoy staring at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then Ginny waved her hand in front. I blinked and looked at Pansy and Ginny, then looked at Malfoy again to see he's not looking anymore.

'Hmmm,' I thought.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

"One day they might blow up Hogwarts," I heard Hermione muttered.

Grace and I snickered with Pansy, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Hey Luna, the potion is ready, you wanna go first?" asked Grace.

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna go first?" I ask her.

"Nahh... you can go ahead," she said with a smile.

I returned the smile and turned my attention to the potion, and then imagined the ball.

I see a figure appearing, the first thing I notice is he has a dark complexion. He had an athletic build. He also had high cheekbones. His outfit consisted of a simple tux with black dressing robes. His bow was satin silver with a matching vest. He had a white rose tucked into his front jacket pocket. His mask was a plain, shiny mask that covered his eyes and his nose. I saw a beautiful pair of blue eyes behind the mask.

'Hmm... I wonder who this is...' I thought.

I look over at Grace and sees she's staring at the boys behind us.

Pucey, Zabini, and Ron.

She turns to me and with a suspicious look towards Zabini say," Zabini was looking at you."

I gave her a questioning look and was about to tell her how my date looked, but she cut me off," No, we'll tell the girls when we're all together somewhere more private."

I nodded and said, "Okay, your turn Grace,"

She sighs and smiles.

* * *

**Grace's POV**

I sigh and smile at Luna, and then look one more look toward the boys.

After I've made sure they weren't looking anymore, I looked into the potion.

I imagine the ball and saw a well-built figure appearing. It looked like he had very handsome features behind his mask. His mask was a plain black that covered his eyes and nose. His eyes were a dark shade of blue, maybe the color of sapphires. I saw that he had a bit of a pale complexion. His outfit consisted of a plain tux with black dressing robes. His bow was plain black, as well as his vest, but he had a purple rose in his front jacket pocket.

'Not bad... so far,' I thought as I turn back to reality.

I turn to Luna and she told me,"Pucey has been staring at you for awhile."

I took a glance at Pucey and see chatting with Zabini and Ron.

I look back at Luna with my eyebrow raised.

"Well, he was a minute ago," said Luna.

We both shrugged and saw that the other girls have finished as well.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Three minutes later...

"Alright everyone finished or not bring up a sample of your potion. For those of you that have finished, good for you won't have to go to the ball clueless, but for those of you that failed to complete the potion, well, pray to Merlin that you'll find your date at the ball. We shall not brew this potion anymore; for this was the one and only time you've had a chance to find your date at the ball. Everyone clear?" asked the greasy professor.

"Yes, Professor Snape," everyone chanted.

"Good," Snape said with a sneer.

* * *

**Review your opinion, please.**


	4. In Denials

**In the Corridors (No one's POV)**

The girls were walking down the corridors towards the Room of Requirement for it was their free period.

"Nott, Malfoy, and Harry were staring at me, Mione', and Pansy in Potions today," said Ginny.

"Pucey and Zabini were looking at me and Luna, too," said Grace.

"It was kind of creepy," said Pansy.

"Hmm...maybe, they were just being their nosy-git selves" said Hermione.

Luna shrugged and said," Whatever, I think the boys were just looking at the Wackspurts around us."

The girls looked at her with amused expressions and shook their heads.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Ah, dear, that's one of the reasons we love you," replied Pansy.

Luna rolled her eyes and giggled with the girls.

After walking down the corridor and making some turns around some corners, the girls finally reached their safe heaven.

Ginny paced three times in front of an empty wall, and then a door appeared.

The girls entered the room and their faces immediately lit up.

After putting up silencing charms and making sure no one can hear or see what they were doing, they described their dates for the ball.

They were a lot of teasing from each other, but the one that got all the girls' attention was Hermione's date.

"Hermione, we're talking about who we saw in the potions, not who we wish who it was," said Grace.

Hermione stared at her, confused. "Yeah, and that's who I saw," Hermione told Grace.

All the girls, except Hermione, took a glance at each other, then at Hermione.

"What!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Nothing, sweety, it's just that... your date that you described sounds a lot like...," said Pansy.

"Malfoy," finished Ginny, Luna, and Grace.

Hermione stared at them and they stared back.

"No bloody way!" exclaimed Hermione incredulously.

All the other girls rolled their eyes.

Then Hermione noticed something.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'who we wish who it was'?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it's obvious that you and Malfoy fancy each other," said Ginny.

"Yeah, anyone can see you two have a burning passion for each other," said Luna.

"Burning passion?" asked Hermione sounding each syllable.

The girls rolled their eyes, again, at their friend's in denial.

"Sure..." said Pansy, Luna, Ginny, and Grace in chorus.

Hermione glared at them.

"In denial...," sang Grace.

"Stubborn...," said Luna in a sing-song voice.

Pansy and Ginny giggled, while Hermione was getting irritated.

Hermione was about to protest, but Luna cut her off and changed the topic.

"So, when are we going to get our dresses for the ball, it is next week, you know?" she asked the other girls.

The girls shrugged.

"Next Hogsmeade trip?" suggested Pansy.

The girls nodded a yes in response.

Ginny groaned and said," The shops will be cramped with students next Hogsmeade!"

The girls groaned.

"I don't think we'll find any dresses," said Grace.

"Come on, you never know, and besides next Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. We'll just leave early," encouraged Luna.

"I don't think we'll be the only ones going out early," said Hermione.

The girls sighed in frustration.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, shall we." said Pansy.

"Do you even think we'll find anything suitable to wear, anything that we'll actually like?" asked Ginny.

"Probably not," said Grace.

"Let's just pray to Merlin that we don't get squeezed through the crowds in the shops," said Hermione.

"Or get into any cat-fights with anyone," added Luna

"With Ginny, we'll probably be prying her off three girls our first hour in Hogsmeade," said Grace.

"What do you mean by that?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Every time you find something you like, someone else grabs it right before you," started Pansy.

"Then you start to verbal argue with that person; woman, man, elder, youngster, anyone," added Hermione.

"Then, that's when the claws come out," said Luna posing her fingernails as claws.

"And we have to get you off the poor victim," continued Grace.

"Then, we have to try to convince the shop owner to not press charges and get kicked out, or we just get kicked out," finished Pansy.

"Well, it's not my fault! I find the goods first! People just steal them right before I can get to them! The person that sees it gets it! That's what I say! Anyway, you can't really blame me, I..." said Ginny continuing with her rant

The other girls just laughed at their friend's rant.

"Just try not to chew someone's head off," said Pansy cutting off Ginny from her rant.

"Hmph," grumbled Ginny.

The girls just laughed at their friends, and then eventually Ginny softened a bit and started laughing along with her friends.

After their laugh fest, the girls realized their free period is over and they head over to their next classes.

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I've gotten lazy and disinterested in this story, but now I'm writing again. Hopefully you like this.**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hey, guys! As you can see this is not a chapter. Alright, let me explain, when I first started out this story I had two visions for "Love in Locket," and I made two stories. I didn't notice until I've looked through everything, so I was wondering if you guys would want me to post the other edition of 'LIL' or to just forget about it. The other version has a bit more animosity between the boys and the girls, like they hate each other more, and there's a lot of restraining. So, review if you want me post this other version of 'LIL' or to tell me to forget about the story. I'm already working on the chapters for the original 'LIL,' by the way. So, umm, yeah, that's what I wanted to say. As soon as there's enough answers and opinions to convince me into or out of posting the second version I'll take down this stupid A/N. Okay, thanks!


	6. Preview of LIL: 2nd Edition

**Here's a preview of it hope you like it...**

"You know if you keep doing that you girls will get brain damage," said Harry Potter.

Us girls glared at him, especially Pansy.

"I think they already do, mate," said Theodore Nott.

"Can I please hit him?" asked an angry Ginny.

We held her shoulders and tried calming her down, while the boys backed away, except Nott.

Nott just smirked and stepped towards Ginny.

"You know you want me, little Red," said Nott.

"Talk again, we release her," threatened Pansy, then Nott grew a brain and backed away with his friends.

"I wouldn't mind letting him have it," muttered Luna.

If anyone was smart they would not mess with an angry Ginny.

"Oh come one, we were just playing around with you girls, can't take a joke?" asked an amused Blaise Zabini.

"Can I hex him?" growled an irritated Luna.

**I don't know if it's a good or not but your opinions would help a lot! Please review to tell me what you think! I'm already working on the 4th chapter, by the way!**


End file.
